Stowaway
by Mademoiselle Parfait
Summary: FORMER PEN NAME: Lady Bee. Aleera, cousin of Achilles and Patroclus, stows away on their ship bound for Troy. What will they do with her when she's discovered? ParisOC and AchillesBriseis. Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own anything having to do with or related to the movie "Troy". Unfortunately...............although I would like to own Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt..........Eric Bana, too..............  
  
Full Summary: Aleera, the younger cousin of Achilles and Patroclus, not wanting to be to left at home in Pthia, stows away on the Myrmidon's boat when they set sail for Troy. When she is discovered, Achilles and Odysseus decide to use her to their advantage.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not sure about the respective ages of Achilles and Patroclus in the movie, so I'm going to make them up. Let's see......... since Briseis is only 17, I'll make Achilles be 23, that way there's not too much of an age gap. Patroclus is going to be 19 and Aleera will be 17.  
  
Okay, now, on with the story!  
  
Oh, by the way, this starts right after Odysseus has come and asked Achilles to join the war.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Aleera stood by her bed, throwing clothes into a bag. Her cousin Achilles stood beside her, taking clothes from the bag and putting them back in the chest they were stored in.  
  
"You're not coming," he said, forcefully.  
  
"Oh, yes, I am," she replied, just as adamant as he was.  
  
"No, you're not," hurling an armful of clothing across the room.  
  
"If I can't go with you, then what do you expect me to do? Sit at home and knit?!" she screamed at him.  
  
"If that's what keeps you occupied, then yes."  
  
She let out an exasperated half- scream and clenched her fists, trying not to lose her temper too badly. "What if you don't come back? What do I do then? How am I supposed to live if I don't have you and Patroclus with me? No one will believe that a girl can do anything. I'll end up being an old spinster who will tell all of the village children 'I am Aleera, cousin of the great Achilles and cousin of Patroclus, who only wanted to be as great as his cousin.'"  
  
They stood in silence for a moment before Achilles said "We will come back and no, you're still not coming. I don't want you in the middle of a war, Aleera. It's not all glory and victory like you and Patroclus think. It's bloody and violent and you see things during war that you'll never forget. Ever. Those images stay with you no matter what. At night they haunt you. And that's why you're not going."  
  
"Why aren't you telling Patroclus that he can't go? We're almost the same age, we have the same experience and skill with a blade and with a bow. You don't think I can handle myself against an opponent. You don't want me going because you think I'll get myself killed!" She wasn't going to give up trying whether he liked it or not.  
  
"I know that you can handle yourself. It's not you I'm worried about. It's everyone else that worries me."  
  
"Your men won't touch me. They don't want to risk angering you and they know I can take care of myself," Aleera interrupted.  
  
Achilles continued as though she had never spoken "And he's going because whether you like it or not, he is older than you and he'll handle the experience better than you would. This is the end of this discussion. You're not coming with us to Troy and that's final." He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Turning back to her bag on the bed, Aleera continued to pack. She was going with them if she had to swim the whole way to Troy. And there was nothing her cousins could do about it.  
  
Okay, I know it's short, but what do you think? Review please!!!!!  
  
Betsy 


	2. Author's Note

Hey everybody! Thank you sooooo much for supporting my stories and putting up with my laziness with updating. I've been thinking a lot about this and I've decided that I have absolutely no time for my fics. I feel really bad about that because I started my stories with the intention of finishing them through to the very end. But with school and everything else going on in my life right now, there's no way I can do that.

So, I'm asking for your help. I'm putting 2 of my 3 stories up for adoption: my Tamora Pierce fic "War Mage" and my Troy fic "Stowaway". If you are interested in adopting one of these fics, then please e-mail me the titles of any fanfics you've written and how long you've been writing so I can have an idea of who to choose to adopt my stories.

I also wanted to say that I am still fully willing to help with the writing of these stories. I am always available to give ideas or to provide background information on my characters and what my plans were for the story.

If you are interested, please email me at Be sure to put something along the lines of "fanfic" in the subject line so I don't think your email is junk mail and delete it.

Betsy


End file.
